No quiero perderte
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: Perdió lo que era más importante para ella, todo se lo arrebataron sin poder luchar hasta el final. Estando sin un camino se percató de alguien hacía latir su corazón, una persona tan importante que solo quería no perderlo. A él le debía la decisión que tomó para su futuro... [Spoilers de los capítulos 315 y 318 7u7 si entras sin estar al día será bajo tu riesgo. ALAKOU oneshot.]


**ADVERTENCIA:** **Este oneshot contiene spoilers de los capítulos 315 en adelante. Obviamente debes estar al día para entender algunas cosas o te dejaré en plan: ¡¿WTF?! Y, si entras aun sabiendo esto sin tener idea alguna de cómo va MAGI, entrarás bajo tu propio riesgo. ¡Sin embargo! Los spoilers no son muchos, para la salud mental de todos ustedes, por lo que no les generaré demasiado shock (Tal vez ni se sorprenden 7u7).**

 **Eeeeeen fin.**

 **Disfruten, fangirleen y demás ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _―_ _Qué infantil, lo que hice fue necesario para terminar la guerra civil de Kou. ¿No puede entenderlo?_

Esas simples palabras hacían hervir su sangre inmediatamente. Esa oración revivió trágicos recuerdos de hace tres años, acompañados de un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sinbad era un hombre astuto, debía admitirlo, sin embargo arrasaba con todo a su paso. Sabía cómo llevarse por delante todo para cumplir su cometido, igual que lo hizo con lo que amaba.

Sus dedos golpeteaban uno por uno el escritorio, mientras que con la otra sostenía el pergamino ante la tenue luz anaranjada. Frunció en entrecejo repentinamente, no solo procesando la información que entraba sucesivamente a su mente. También por los flashes que constituyeron difíciles momentos de su vida. Kouha y ella en el campo de batalla, ver a su hermano siendo ejecutado, Koumei y Kouha exiliados. La incesante sensación de tensión la transportaba a otro plano. Ya no estaba leyendo o pensando en el Imperio y la compañía, solo tenía en su mente un propósito:

 ** _No dejar que otra desgracia le arrebate su vida._**

―Kougyoku, Kougyoku… ¡Kougyoku!

Luego de tres intentos la emperatriz de Kou respondió al llamado. El golpeteo se detuvo, sostuvo su cabeza unos momentos en confusión y miró a su acompañante:

― ¿Sí Alibaba-chan?

― ¿Estás bien? Pareces tensa ―explicó acercando un poco más la silla.

― ¡No debes preocuparte de nada Alibaba-chan! ―Exclamó la otra sonriente―. ¡Solo debes pensar en tu compañía y en tu matrimonio!

―Aunque aún seguiré dándole una mano a tu compañía ―replicó cruzándose de brazos.

―Prométemelo Alibaba-chan ―inquirió más sonriente.

―Bien, bien, te lo prometo Kougyoku ―accedió devolviéndole el afable gesto.

Ambos continuaron platicando hasta que se hizo hora de que el miembro de los Saluja se retirase.

― ¡Adiós Kougyoku! ¡Iré a reunirme con Morgiana y Aladdín! ―Alzó su mano para saludarla.

― ¡Nos vemos Alibaba-chan! ¡Mándale saludos a Morgiana-chan y Aladdín! ―Respondió felizmente.

Salió del palacio para reunirse con su mejor amigo y si futura esposa Morgiana. La emperatriz podía verle alejarse. Con el tiempo dejó de agitar su mano e inconscientemente pronunció ese nombre, acompañado de un recuerdo cercano:

―Morgiana-chan y Alibaba-chan parecen tan felices ―se dijo entusiasmada por la boda― y Aladdín-kun también debe estarlo… ―Solo sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón sin saber por qué.

Caminando por las calles del lugar sus amigos notaron que algo le ocurría al rubio.

―Yo no estoy preocupado. Es Kougyoku la que me preocupa, ¿entienden? Está dispersa y no me dice nada ―se rascó la nuca― todo esto de ser emperatriz la tiene agobiada.

Sus amigos le miraron en silencio, entonces el de ojos azulados dijo:

―Puedo intentar hablar con ella.

―Sería lo mejor, solo prueba mañana. Ahora estaba muy cansada y no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie más ―suspiró.

El semblante serio del magi cambió por uno típico suyo, agarró a su amigo del brazo y alzó la voz felizmente:

― ¡Vamos a tomar algo!

― ¡Venga Aladdín! ―Rio a carcajadas.

―Los dos no tienen remedio ―acotó la fanalis en voz baja.

Risas fuertes y tonterías fueron dichas esa noche para disipar cualquier fantasma que los rodeara. Aunque solo era una máscara para el mago de la creación. Al enterarse de la situación; no pudo evitar pensar en el sufrimiento de esa muchacha. Quería ayudarla de alguna forma, quería verla sonreír orgullosa como siempre lo había hecho. Es por eso que la forma más adecuada de hacerlo es hablando. Nada más que eso. Una vez ella abrió sus sentimientos a él, así que esperaba que hubiera una segunda vez. Tal vez otra oportunidad de preguntarle si él era especial para ella. Esperando que esta vez la respuesta no lo deje tan confundido, que sea más sincera y sin dudas de la presencia del sarcasmo. Ni siquiera el rukh que conoce como la palma de su mano puede responder esa interrogante. Por alguna razón existía la esperanza de que esta vez no obtuviera tantas preguntas; solo respuestas claras como el agua.

La emperatriz despertó junto al amanecer, apenas había dormido pero tenía las suficientes energías para ponerse de pie. Ka Koubun, otros funcionarios y el resto del palacio dormían; mientras que ella deambulaba pensativa por los palacios. Consideró ir a continuar su trabajo. Aunque al recordar que si se tomaba asiento pegaría ojo enseguida optó por algo que la espabile mejor: entrenar. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía y se negaba a dejar que sus habilidades se oxidaran. Nunca se sabe cuándo una situación peligrosa podría darse y tener que pelear por su pueblo como hace tiempo. Ella rogaba que esto último no pasara.

Con una espada en mano refrescó viejos movimientos. No había oponente al que vencer ni decepciones por el desenlace del combate. Solo eran Kougyoku y los demonios que atormentaban su corazón roto. En ese momento comenzó a procesar todo lo que le había ocurrido, buscando la paz interior de la que todos aclaman debe obtener. Agitaba la vaina del arma de un lado a otro, fijando su vista en un objetivo imaginario. Sus ojos estaban en un lado y su mente en otro.

Tenía un sentimiento de incompetencia; buscaba proteger a su gente, su reino, su familia, sus amigos y… ¿A quién más? Terminó preguntándose. En estos días notó que algo había cambiado. Seguramente alguien era responsable de eso. Sino, por qué habría de preguntarse tal cosa. ¿Acaso en su vida alguien comenzó a resaltar sobre las demás? El problema era la identidad de esta. Comenzó a repasar rápidamente la gente cercana a ella; Ka Koubun, no; Alibaba-chan, tampoco; Morgiana, nunca llegaron a ser tan cercanas; Judar, le echaba de menos pero nada; y así siguió pensando. Sin embargo, una persona le vino a la mente, de hermosos ojos como el cielo nocturno, con un poder peculiar que conllevaba mucha más responsabilidad de la que ella ya llevaba en los hombros. Un ser que era extrañamente alegre y sociable, uno con el que al principio tenía una profunda enemistad. Por alguna razón durante los años eso cambio, de algún modo… No le odiaba tanto.

Se detuvo en seco. Un temor, una nueva sensación le inundó. De por sí bastante tenía con la presión de ser emperatriz, que no podía proteger a todos como era debido. Si eso no podía hacerlo, ¿cómo lo haría con él? Por favor, se trataba de alguien que tenía más de mil y un enemigos, muchos más de los que ella podría haber tenido. Y ese planteo lo llevo a cierto hombre que despreciaba, cierta mujer peligrosa… Ambos con intención de matarlo.

― ¿Por qué soy tan incompetente? ¿Por qué, por qué? ―Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en busca de la cordura― ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?

Su vista se nubló, sintió sus ojos y mejillas húmedas. Pudo ver algunas gotas caer al suelo dejando pequeños puntos en el suelo. Apretó sus puños de impotencia, lamentándose de ser siempre tan cobarde y débil.

― ¿Kougyoku-onee-san? ―Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La persona que menos esperaba ver estaba delante de ella. Tenía que sonar calmada, afable. Dar una buena impresión.

―Aladdín ―sollozó en voz baja tratando de contenerse― h-hola ―se limpió la cara con las mangas de sus ropajes reales.

El magi aterrizó en el suelo y caminó hacia ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

― ¿Seguro estás bien Kougyoku-onee-san?

―S-Sí, s-solo estoy algo sentimental ―explicó riendo de lo patética que se creía.

Aladdín se puso en cuclillas, con un dolor en el pecho al verla así. Ella seguía disculpándose por su actitud; pero, él hizo oídos sordos. Acercó su mano al rostro de la joven y limpió con el pulgar sus lágrimas.

―Ya, no pasa nada… Todo está bien.

― ¿De qué hablas? No soy una niña ―replicó enfadada― además lo dices como si estuviera asustada.

Ella estaba ignorando completamente la mano que aún estaba en su rostro.

―Y lo estás, tienes miedo del futuro.

―No ―negó con la cabeza.

―Podrás mentirme pero el rukh no ―explicó tomando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

―Mentira ―apretó los dientes.

Sagazmente se miró a sí misma en el reflejo de la vaina bien pulida y brillante. Hizo una mueca al verse en ese estado. Era un poco de las veces hace mucho tiempo que quería lucir impecable ante alguien.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ―Inquirió el magi.

―Nada he dicho ―su voz se impacientaba con cada pregunta que hacía.

―No lo creo ―suspiró― enterrando tus sentimientos no ganarás nada.

― ¡No lo estoy haciendo!

― ¿Y por qué estabas llorando?

La perteneciente a la familia real tragó saliva. Ella misma había confesado que estaba sentimental y no podía cambiar sus palabras. La memoria de ese muchacho era infalible, nada se le escapaba. Solo bajó sus ojos al suelo en silencio, no tenía que decirle acerca de eso.

―Solo déjame sola ―le rogó controlando su tono para no sonar grosera.

―No lo haré ―se irguió― me quedaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.

―Pierdes tú tiempo ―dijo a regañadientes.

―No si se trata de alguien importante para mí ―justificó― Kougyoku, mírame.

Tímidamente encontró su mirada azulina, por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa.

―Debes dejar el odio atrás ―la tomó por los hombros― no puedes seguir así.

Kougyoku sintió un amargo gusto en la boca con sus palabras.

―Lo dices como si fuera fácil, él tiene toda la culpa ―su voz titiritó.

―No puedes seguir así ―Repitió― ¡Mírate!

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer oídos sordos, mas cada palabra que salía de su boca era una pesada piedra que caía en su corazón. ¿Por qué le pesaba tanto lo que un niño engreído le dijera?

En cuanto a Aladdín, él ya no soportaba esto. Tenía un profundo deseo de hacerla feliz de alguna forma. Tal vez haciendo un gesto gracioso, una palabra de aliento, algún consejo. ¡Lo que fuera! Estaría satisfecho de ver esa sonrisa orgullosa que siempre solía adornar su rostro. No una forzada por la ocasión o lástima. Una de verdad.

―Sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí ―aseguró él acercándose un poco a ella, nada exagerado.

―Gracias. Pese a eso, no debes tomarte esas molestias ―respondió con un tono casi frío y lejano.

El otro frunció el entrecejo insatisfecho.

―Así no podrás avanzar ―objetó sobresaltándola.

― ¿Qué dices Aladdín? ―Sonrió como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

―Hace mucho tiempo que el rencor tomó las riendas de tu vida ―explicó.

Le dolía ser duro, pero alguien debía abrirle los ojos.

― ¿Después de que lo que hizo Sinbad? No lo creo ―mustió desviando la mirada.

―Por favor, esto no te hace bien a ti ni a nadie ―insistió apoyando su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

―Si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho ―le tembló la voz― ¡No puedo perdonarlo! ¡Mató a mi hermano, hizo sucumbir mi hogar y ahora está tras algo más precioso para mí! ¡Me enamoré de él! ¡Rompió mi corazón! ¡Eso no es algo que pueda remediarse fácil! Pero lo que menos aguanto es que volví a caer… Volví a enamorarme… A pesar de lo que siento, no puedo hacer nada para mantenerlo a mi lado. Tarde o temprano me dejará como todos.

Una punzada aguda le dio en el corazón, oír como sufría por alguien más lo ponía nervioso e incómodo. Su amor por Sinbad era bien conocido, su odio ―según lo contado por Alibaba― también era conocimiento de todos. No podía decir que recuperarse de un amor no correspondido era fácil. Nunca había amado, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de malestar… Hasta ese mismo día, en esa charla con Kougyoku.

―Vete ahora ―habló disminuyendo el matiz de su exclamación.

―No ―negó con la cabeza, le gustara o no debía aceptarlo.

― ¡Vete! ―Gritó.

En un arrebate de ira lo empujó al suelo. Su objetivo era alejarse de aquello que en el futuro le pudiera producir daño. Antes de que una tragedia destruya su vida.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no quiero encariñarme ―murmuró ganándose una mirada desentendida del otro― porque estás en peligro… ¡Sinbad está tras de ti! ¡Por algo te alejaste por tres años! ¡Él y Arba quieren matarte! ¡No quiero que pase! ¡No quiero que destrocen de nuevo lo que amo! ―Apretó sus labios tratando de controlarse.

Kougyoku con la espada en alto, cerró sus orbes y con fuerza clava la espada en el suelo. Justamente al lado de la cabeza del muchacho. Respiró entrecortadamente, con una mano aferrada al mango de la espada y la otra sobre el pecho del otro. Lo golpeó débilmente en el pecho, esperando alguna palabra, algún gesto. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, las lágrimas seguía fluyendo, cayendo sobre la cara del magi. Él solo se limitó a acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de la emperatriz, tratando de consolarle en silencio. Soltó el arma que se mantenía firmemente estancada en el suelo de piedra. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven de ojos azules. Él rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ella, inclinándose hacia ella.

―Simplemente no quiero perderte ―susurró sonrojada, aunque él no podía verlo.

El magi acarició la cabeza de la chica suavemente. Se armó de valor y dijo:

―Si no quieres perderme, no me pidas que me aleje… Tus esfuerzos serán inútiles. Nunca. Nunca me apartaré de tu lado. ¡Solo quiero buscar una forma de que seas feliz!

Kougyoku levantó su cabeza para verlo anonadada _¿Pero qué cosas dice?_ pensaba frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo podría empezar a ser feliz? Buscó en lo más recóndito de su mente y corazón para expresarle algo coherente a favor o en contra, lo que llegara primero. Sin embargo, no necesitó pensarlo demasiado para ocurrírsele una idea. Sus orbes rosas se iluminaron estrepitosamente, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El rukh blanco comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, bailando alrededor y algunos tomando un color más rosado. Aunque decidió omitir explicaciones y simplemente le dijo esto:

― ¡No importa que tan duro sea! ¡Lo haré porque estoy orgullosa de mi patria y amo a toda la gente que lo habita!

A pesar de no tener idea de lo que pasaba por esa cabeza, sonrió brillantemente.

― ¡Esa es la Kougyoku-onee-san que amo! ―Confesó el muchacho afablemente.

― ¿Qué…? ―Inquirió paralizada.

El joven suspiró resignado, revoleó los ojos en un intento de contenerse, lo cual fue en vano. Empujó a la que lo mantenía en el suelo hacia sus labios y la besó. Solo por unos segundos que solo eran de ella y él. Un momento de sosiego único, uno que se obtiene solo una vez en la vida. Se correspondieron espontáneamente, sin dudar ni apartarse.

―No deberías hacer eso a una emperatriz ―dijo en voz baja en un intento de tranquilizar sus latidos.

―Mira quién habla ―arqueó una ceja señalando que ella estuvo sobre él durante un buen rato.

La emperatriz después de tantas emociones se dio cuenta de ello. Se separó sin pensárselo dos veces. El otro se reincorporó, con un brazo sobre su rodilla.

―Disculpa eso ―comentó tapando su rostro con el kimono― y alzar una espada en tu contra, por gritarte… Por todo.

― ¡Si eres tú no me importa! ―Exclamó acariciando su cabeza.

Kougyoku trató de no estallar de emoción. Tenía que tener cierta compostura, algo que su posición social requería. Soltó un bostezo repentinamente. Cada parte de su cuerpo carecía de energía. Se dejó caer en el pecho del mago de la creación, sin acotar nada. Él se limitó a acercarla con un leve movimiento de su mano y cerrar los ojos. Disfrutar del rukh silbando débilmente y de por estar a su lado. Quien sabe cuánto estuvieron así, pero en algún momento ella se quedó dormida. Mientras tanto Aladdín acariciaba su cabello solferino lentamente, para no despertarla. Aunque el sueño es algo que se contagia, y rápido. Cuando ella despertó no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, se vio abrazada firmemente al magi Ambos recostados en el paso del jardín, lugar donde ese fuerte suceso ocurrió. Saltó lejos de él, simulando que todo era normal, sacudiéndose la falda de sus ropajes. Se tapó la cara con las mangas, una clásica costumbre suya. Su acompañante ante la ausencia de Kougyoku entre sus brazos, abrió lentamente sus orbes. La miró, ella a él y lo regañó severamente:

―Si Ka Koubun nos ve te matará.

―Lo dudo ―rio el otro acercándose para besarla nuevamente― además no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

― ¡Emperatriz! ¿¡Dónde está?! ―Gritó una voz alarmada.

― ¡E-Es K-Ka K-Koubun! ―balbuceó empujándolo lejos― ¡V-Vete!

―No ―negó con la cabeza, tomándola de la cintura.

― ¡Qué te vayas! ―Gritó extasiada.

― ¿Emperatriz? ¿Está con alguien? ¿Está en los jardines? ¿Pasa algo?

―S-Sí, t-tranquilo, e-estoy sola ―rogaba que ese chico que la estaba volviendo loca se largara de una buena vez.

― ¡Kougyoku-onee-san! ¿Por qué le molesta que Ka Koubun nos vea así?

― ¡Porque no es apropiado! ―Respondió sin darle muchos rodeos― ¡Una emperatriz no debe estar haciendo estas cosas! ¡Ahora vete, ya me encuentro bien! ―Completó tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

―Eres injusta ―se quejó con una falsa tristeza.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No me obligues a echarte con mis propias manos ―lo desafió poniéndose de pie.

―Bien, bien… Solo porque no me gusta ver a Kougyoku-onee-san así de agresiva.

A veces ese engendro del demonio le hacía enojar descomunalmente, los viejos tiempos del todo no cambiaron.

Él se levantó con las manos tras la espalda. Parecía estar bastante alegre a pesar de que estuviera siendo echado del palacio. Se aproximó hacia ella y cerró distancia entre ellos. La emperatriz al principio iba a empujarlo lejos, pero se fundió en ese beso casi de inmediato. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras disfrutaba del contacto que tenía con él. Se alejaron lentamente, como si les costase acabar con ese momento. Aladdín lanzó una pequeña risita antes de la otra entrara en pánico cuando su asistente la volvió a llamar. La voz de esta persona cada vez era más cercana. Para tranquilizarla rozó sus labios por una milésima de segundo. Luego hizo un además con su báculo, invocando un círculo de transferencia.

― ¡Oye! ¡No abuses! ―Agitó los brazos enfadada.

― ¡Nos vemos pronto! ―La saludó desapareciendo del lugar.

―Aladdín te quiero ―habló con una agradable sensación en su pecho, lástima que esas palabras no pudo decírselas cara a cara.

Ka Koubun llegó más curioso que nunca, preguntando y preguntando la alteración de su majestad. Aunque no pudo recibir respuesta alguna, la emperatriz sabía bien lo que había pasado. ¿Podía llamarle amor correspondido? ¿Ahora tenía a alguien especial que no le abandonaría?

En los siguientes días llevo adelante los planes para cumplir su cometido. Tratando de no pensar en lo que le había ocurrido. Caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, discutiendo con Ka Koubun las posibilidades que tenían para enmendar las cosas por sí solos cuando este acotó inquieto:

―Recuerde que mañana es la junta ―le reiteró por enésima vez― la Alianza no está feliz con que Reim no se les una. ¿Está segura de que debemos…? No sería mejor mantenernos callados hasta que todo esté mejor.

―No ―negó rotundamente la cabeza― es ahora o nunca ―determinó con voz firme.

― ¿De dónde habrá sacado esta idea? ―Pensó el asistente― espero que estemos yendo en buen camino ―suspiró esbozando una sonrisa.

Durante todo el camino aéreo a la sede de la Alianza Internacional Ren Kougyoku caminó lado a lado de su habitación ensayando y pensando qué decir, qué no, si debía corregir alguna palabra, calmar su respiración. Por un momento tuvo deseos de estrangular a ese magi, el que la incitó a tomar esa decisión. Pero al mismo tiempo quería verlo para tranquilizarse, sentía que le necesitaba.

Una leve turbulencia marcaba el arribo a tierra, se tambaleó, escuchó gente alarmarse. Mas no era nada grave. Juntó sus manos cerca de su boca, bajando los párpados concentrada. Oraba porque todo saliera bien y poder verle pronto. Tenía que contarle a él cómo saldría la reunión.

―No se preocupen, hoy concluiré lo que debo hacer ―pensó respirando y exhalando.

Deambuló por la habitación intranquila, nerviosa, ansiosa. Necesitaba algo que la ayudara a relajarse, unas palabras de ánimo. Tomó el teléfono y lo puso en su oreja esperando una respuesta.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Hola?_**

―Hola Alibaba-chan ―saludó a su amigo.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Kougyoku! ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Ya llegaron a la sede?_**

―No, nos atrasamos por unas turbulencia ―le informó― ¿Te estoy molestando?

 ** _―_** ** _¡Oh no! Solo estoy algo ocupado con unos arreglos para encaminar mi compañía y eso. ¡Pero! Te paso a Aladdín para que te entretenga en lo que me desocupo. ¡No tardará mucho!_**

― ¡E-Espera! ―Tartamudeó.

Justamente eso era lo que quería en parte y en parte no.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Hola Kougyoku-onee-san!_**

―A-Aladdín, h-hola ―tropezó más con sus palabras.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Me alegra oír tu voz! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás durmiendo bien? La última vez estabas muy cansada_** ―dijo el otro a través del artefacto.

―B-bien, g-gracias… Solo quería escucharte para tranquilizarme ―comentó sonriéndose a sí misma.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Estás preocupada por la reunión?_**

―Sí, quiero hacer algo un tanto precipitado. Pero es mi deseo, lo que creo que será lo mejor para Kou al final. Quiero salirme de la Alianza.

Hubo un breve silencio que la inquietó.

―Ala…

 ** _―_** ** _¡Es genial! Será difícil, sin embargo creo que podrás con ello. Has sido capaz de mantener en pie a Kou durante todos estos tiempos difíciles. ¡Cree en tu fuerza! ¡Alibaba-kun cree! ¡Hakuryuu-kun! ¡Todos! ¡Y principalmente yo lo hago!_** ―Exclamó entusiasmado.

―No solo eso, quiero perdonar a Sinbad. Puede que hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias, aunque esta paz es gracias a él. Gracias a ti me di cuenta de eso. Muchas gracias Aladdín… Esas palabras que me dijiste era lo que necesitaba oír… ¡Te quiero mucho! ―expresó tiernamente.

 ** _―_** ** _E-Ehhhhh… K-Kougyoku y-yo._**

Estaba segura que el magi al otro lado estaba rojo de vergüenza.

―No hace falta que digas nada, solo quédate conmigo.

 ** _―_** ** _Siempre Kougyoku, siempre._**

.

.

.

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué onda? :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció el oneshot? ¿Es de su agrado? Espero que les gusteeee w**

 **Es el primer oneshot que hago de esta pareja… Es más… ¡Es el primer oneshot que escribo! Jajajajajaja XDDDDDDDDDDDD Le doy un enorme agradecimiento a mi amiga Argen (la única que conozco que apoya esta pareja, ni mi mejor amiga le gusta el alakou TT^TT). Estoy divagando, le doy las gracias por inspirarme, ayudarme y pedirme que escribiera más. ¡Eres la mejor! *3***

 **Con esto me despido, hasta la próximaaa ;)**

 **Noami-chan**


End file.
